The invention is directed to fine jewelry and more particularly to identification jewelry which not only contains the identification of the wearer but also the wearer's complete medical history.
ID bracelets and so called "Dog Tags" worn for the purpose of wearer identification and may include a minimal medical history of the wearer are well known.
Modified versions of ID bracelets and Dog Tags can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,665. This patent teaches an information locket for use by man or animal which has a rotatable center section that when rotated outwardly from the outer walls includes a compartment containing a magnifying glass and an information card with wearer related personal and medical information. The information card with minute writing thereon can be removed and by use of the magnifying glass the writing on the information card can be read.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,542 and 3,810,566 teach ID cards carried by a person which includes personal and medical information on micro film contained on the device. The teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,566 also teaches that the micro filmed information can be carried in a ring, bracelet and locket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,539 teaches an identification card and perforated sections for selective removal from the card. The card is filed out by the user and perforated sections not applicable to the user are discarded and the ID portion and applicable perforated sections are attached to the user's clothing or the like.
In these teachings, the fine jewelry appearance of various carriers of the information is non-existing while the carrying of pertinent information is paramount with no regard given to the viewer quality of the object containing the information. Also the use of small items carrying the necessary user information are small and it is hard to apply information thereto and hard for a person to retrieve the information in the time of an emergency. When micro film is used a tremendous quantity of personal information can be contained in a small area; however, recovery is impossible without a micro film reader or the like. At the scene of an emergency micro film readers are not generally available and consequently, the information contained therein cannot be utilized.
There has not been a piece of jewelry recognizable as containing complete vital medical information that is suitable for wearing as fine jewelry on the person, easy to recognize by medical trained personal containing vital information and is readily readable until the emergence of the present invention.